


Just Don't Forget Me

by miikasaas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blow Jobs, Depressing, F/M, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaas/pseuds/miikasaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa can't seem to wrap herself around the fact that Eren couldn't recognize her while he was in his Titan form. It hurt her worse than any kind of pain she had previously gone through. But she would never show it, definitely not in front of Eren. When Eren puts two and two together and figures out she's upset, he tries his absolute hardest to fix his broken partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Eren in titan form swipes at Mikasa. Enjoy (the smut) the story!

Shit…Fucking shit. Mikasa rubbed her glossy eyes, tears threatening to spill over and she gently brushed them away. Now was not the time to cry. She couldn't succumb to something as useless as tears, no matter how hurt she was. Tears hadn't shed from her eyes for 5 years and that night gave her a very liable reason to do so. More of her family was ripped from her grasp by more goddamn monsters, this time in Titan form.

And now….well this just hurt.

She knew she was acting selfish and she wanted to slap herself for letting the grief of Eren overcome her senses. Anybody who was familiar with the brunette solider was familiar with the protection she cast over her adoptive brother. The violent tactics she would go to ensure Eren's safety above all things, even her own.

But this was different. This was something she couldn't control. And having Eren not remember who she was, not being able to recognize her…well that sucked her into a future where she seemed to be alone in the world once again. And having him of all people, the person she cared about most in this merciless world, strike at her. It really shook her up.

Shit. She thought again, not being able to brush away the tears this time. She was sad. Sad for Eren, having to go through whatever the hell he was facing; his new Titan form, his inability to control it, his vulgar need to create genocide. Not that she blamed him of course. She was sad for his family, for the loss of his mother, the loss of his home, the loss of his innocence.

This was a low point her. She never let him know just how sad she was on the inside. She may annoy him to the point of pure insanity, but she cared deeply for him, deeper than he would ever really know. Which is why she was thankful this little breakdown was far from the eyes of Eren, and only for herself to reflect upon.

The situation was difficult and what they were asking of Eren was even worse. It was a long shot, although she had full faith in Eren's abilities, his Titan form was still new to him. Eren was close enough to her for Mikasa to know Eren could fail, because that was just who he was. And she also knew that if he failed, he would try again and again until he accomplished his goal.

But she never thought he could forget her entirely. She gazed into his eyes as he swung at her over and over again, seeing no absolute trace of the boy she loved inside. It frightened her to know how fast he could change into somebody so different from himself. She knew he would never hurt her…she knew it. So why did he try?

She sat in the corner of the lunch room, staring at the dark crated wood. Streaks began outlining on her porcelain skin, giving her features a foreign look. Everybody else was out cleaning the disgusting mess the Titan's left behind, trying to get the city back into order. This was a momentary break where Mikasa had a chance to collect herself from the events that had just taken place. It was all very overwhelming and she had to be honest with herself in her own feelings of uneasiness.

"Shit." She finally muttered out loud, breathing deeply and biting her bottom lip. "Keep it together. He wasn't himself. He wasn't Eren."

She crouched her head down into her blood red scarf, breathing in the familiar smell. The scent of Eren had long since faded, but it still gave her a sense of reassurance to wrap herself in the one thing that connected them. The one memory she was able to hold onto, especially in this crucial moment where she felt so alone. It always reminded her that there was somebody out there for her. Somebody who liked her for who she was. A home.

She made sure she left Eren in the hands of Armin, where she knew he would be safe and sound with their blonde friend. She wandered off on her own, avoiding Jean and his band of merry idiots and made her way into the noiseless meal room, hoping to get a few pure seconds to be herself.

"Mikasa?" A voice ran out from outside, calling out for her. She turned around, her head spinning towards the voice she knew so well.

"Mikasa, are you in here?"

Shit!

She wiped her tears off her face, moving the scarf down from her nose and scrambled to get back onto her feet, hoping she composed herself in time. Eren's footsteps were already inside the room, watching intently as his adoptive sister ran a hand through her coarse hair. Her eyes were brimmed red and her scarf had neat traces of tears matted on it.

"Mikasa…"

"Yeah?" She said, her voice drowning down to her typical emotional state, low and straight faced. She didn't want him to think anything was wrong with her. It wasn't in his place to worry about her after all.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Eren. Of course."

Eren squinted his eyes at her, seeing directly through her lying face. "No you aren't."

Mikasa rolled her eyes in a typical Mikasa way. "Of course I am Eren. You're safe, that's all that matters."

Eren shook his head, anger creeping into his mind. "Stop it! I told you before; I am not your brother or your kid! Stop worrying about me."

Mikasa clamped her mouth shut, eyes widening at her brother's tone. "Come o-."

"Enough! Tell me what is wrong. You can't keep everything bottled up all the time."

Mikasa fell silent, closing herself up like she always did when anybody tried to crack open her shell. She stood at the corner of the room, sweat and dirt dripping off her body. He eyed her, tuning into everything Mikasa was doing. Her heavy breathing, her stance, her eyes refusing to look at his. He sighed, seeing she wasn't going to give him any answers and took forward. She cringed a bit, her body tensing as Eren made his way towards her. His brow crinkled up in confusion. "What…Mikasa what is wrong. Talk to me. I don't like you like this."

"Like what, Eren?" She muttered, with a low twinge in her voice.

"Crying. Why are you crying? Why are you sad? This isn't like you."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No!" He said angrily, taking another step towards her. "Don't apologize! You can't apologize for feeling something, Mikasa. You can't be sorry for being sad or happy or angry or any goddamn thing!"

"I'm sor-"

"Agh!" Eren threw up his hands, letting out a low scream with the frustration towards his sister. He charged forward towards her, arms reaching out to grab the cuff of her uniform. She stared blankly ahead, avoiding his eye contact once again.

"Look at me. Mikasa, look at me."

Her battered and broken eyes reached up to meet his.

"Mikasa, please tell me what is wrong."

She sighed, removing Eren's arm from her jacket. Their eyes lightly dancing between the small particles of dust that now separated them. She opened her mouth, and then abruptly closed it, not knowing how to form words that wouldn't sound like she was whining or feeling sorry for herself.

"I was just…"

"Just what?"

"…scared."

Eren scoffed at his sister. "Scared? Since when are you ever scared? Scared of what?"

"Eren, you…you changed. You didn't even know it was me, you couldn't recognize ME of all people. I just thought I was…."

Eren face grew somber as he began to understand what she was getting at. "You thought you were what, Mikasa?" Tell me. Say it.

"I thought I was alone again." She stuttered, her voice quivering gently over the words, avoiding his eye contact again.

Eren's breath caught in his throat, his shrunken heart breaking a little bit more. He didn't know how much more heartbreak he could take before his heart shrunk for good. His hands began to tremble, with anger and frustration, at himself and at his new Titan form. He reached his right hand up, shaking, and grabbed Mikasa's chin. With little force, he turned her head towards his, making their eyes meet once more.

She reached up and grabbed his shirt, gripping it to hold herself up. She was startled by Eren's hand against her face, not knowing quite what to do. She just stared at him, wanting him to say something yet afraid to hear any words come out of his mouth.

"How could you ever think that?"

Eren's hand stayed firmly on her chin.

"You were gone from me."

"Mikasa, I'm right here."

Tears swelled up in her eyes, allowing one tear to trickle down her cheek before Eren reached up and used his thumb to wipe it away. Tracing back the same spot on her cheek over and over again, realizing how soft it was beneath his fingers. She felt comfortable underneath his touch, no matter the roughness of his warrior hands or the dried blood from his injuries.

"I don't…I don't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I can be such an asshole. I don't even realize that everything I'm doing can affect you in the worse way possible. I don't know what happen, it blacked out. It's like the Titan overpowered me."

"I know Eren. It is not your fault...You didn't know. I was just being a crybaby. I'm fine."

His hand was level on her cheek now, his eyes looking down at hers, trailing to her nose and finally her lips. "You're just being human." He said simply, ignoring the fact that his eyes were solely focused on the mouth of his companion.

"Yeah, so are you." She whispered hoarsely. She licked her lips gently, causing Eren to shift uncomfortably in his stance. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Eren shook his head gently, snatching his hand away from Mikasa's face. Mikasa cleared her throat awkwardly, taking a large step back from Eren.

"Mark my words; I will learn to control this Titan. You'll never have to worry about something like this ever again. I'll never hurt you, Mikasa. Even way I say stupid things to you out of anger, I never mean them."

A part of her was fighting internally with herself, knowing he meant the words but frightened he couldn't keep them. It did not matter of course, she would gladly die many deaths for him. She just didn't know if she could handle dying by his hand. She was stronger than him as a boy, but as a Titan, it was a tough call. She would be able to dodge and jab away from him, but she could never be able to fight back. It was Eren inside it after all.

She took a deep breath, focusing all her energy on a positive thought and shaking all the thoughts of death from her mind. It was difficult, since the world they lived in was filled with only grim reminders that life was short unless you fought for your existence.

"I should go see if they need help cleaning up or something. I'll come find you after. Please don't worry about me, alright. I do enough of that for the both of us." She adjusted her clothing, ran a hand over her hair and began to make her way around Eren to the front door. Without notice, Eren's hand shot out over her arm as she walked by him, grasping it with a great deal of force. She gasped, not expecting it and was ready to fire off a round of questions at him when he grabbed her other arm with the other hand, spun her around and lightly slammed her back into the wall.

"Er-"

He shook his head, silencing her gently. His hands lay on either side of her arms, gently caressing the muscles beneath the uniform. He looked as if he was hesitating, preparing himself to do something. His eyes roamed around her face, focusing on each particular part of her body; nose, eyes, ears, cheeks, jaw and mouth.

Her breath became lightly staggered as Eren's head moved slightly closer to hers. Pinned between Eren and the wall, Mikasa tried to make sense of what was happening. Was the Titan affecting Eren's brain? Was he not himself again?

Yet on the other hand of her fear…there seemed to be pure pleasure.

Eren's hand massaged circles onto each of her arms, giving her a sense of relief. Fighting took a toll on the body, especially her own, as she fought for two people rather than just herself. She closed her eyes slightly, enjoying the pressure.

Eren smiled lightly, seeing her grow comfortable with his hands on her body. He moved them up a tiny bit, pressing hard on her upper arms and moving in continuous motions. Her mouth parted slightly and she succumbed to the feeling, no longer letting any fear enter her body. This was Eren.

Yet again, he moved up higher, making his way to above her breasts and then to the bottom of her neck. He used his left hand to snake around the back of her neck and she leaned into his hand. Her breathing had gotten heavier and she couldn't help but fully close her eyes now. It felt so good. She, ever so slightly, released a deep hearty groan as he hit a pressure point.

Eren's hand stopped moving at the sound of her moan. He observed the situation before him and found his own breath catching in his throat. She looked beautiful and vulnerable and this was like nothing he'd ever seen before from Mikasa. Her lips stayed partly open as her eyes stayed fully closed and she was giving him everything; the responsibilities, the pain, the heartache.

He continued his massage, moving up her neck to directly underneath her ears. He hit that spot and she almost lost her balance. Her hand flung up to cover his own as she immersed herself in the pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and he hit the same place again and again. Her neck was so unbelievable sore, giving her no time to actually unkink any of the damage she usually receives. Her hand cradled his as he pressed into her neck. She could feel him eyeing her, watching her facial movements as she lost herself for a moment. She wasn't Mikasa the solider, the fighter or the warrior. She was just a girl.

And Eren had never seen anything more beautiful.

His hand froze for a moment, not wanting to go any further with his massage before he could compose himself. He was worried she would notice the way he was acting. The deep breathing, the intent staring, all caused by viewing the scene in front of him.

"Eren…Eren stop. Please." Her eyes shot open now, glancing at her friend.

"Why?"

"We don't want this to get carried away."

Eren snorted, eyeing her and the way her hand felt against his. "This isn't getting carried away."

He leaned closer to her, placing a direct kiss on the corner of her mouth. "That's not getting carried away either." He whispered slowly.

She shuddered at the feeling of almost having Eren's lips on hers. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face. "Eren…" she warned, a part of her scared about the aftermath of this situation.

"This isn't getting carried away at all." He murmured, as his hands went back down to her arms, grabbing them lightly and lifting them up above her head, so they were placed up on the wall above her. He grinned slightly, while taking his hands and starting from the top , to which he then began to trail his fingers tips down her arms.

Mikasa almost lost it. She was pinned up on a wall, letting her adoptive brother's hands skim her was probably the last thing she thought would happen. She wasn't complaining, of course, it felt damn good.

He ran his fingertips down, past her shoulders and just before her breasts. Her arms remained above her, all of her strength going into holding them up and leaving the rest of her body vulnerable. His eyes met hers, almost as if he was looking for an approval. She simply nodded, too breathless to find her words. He took his hands now, placing them on her chest and caressing downwards.

His fingers went to every curve he could find. He outlined her hips, the firmness of her butt, and the muscular thread of her thighs. Decided to be bolder than he already was, he grabbed both of her legs and hoisted her up so she was able to wrap herself around his waist. Her back hit against the wall now, but she hardly paid attention. She was too secure in the fact that this moment was going to be something very precious for both of them.

"Eren?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

He gave her a toothy grin and leaned his head down towards her lips. She grinned back at him, hoping his lips wouldn't take long to reach hers.

"Mikasa? Eren? Are you guys in here?" A small blonde pipsqueak muttered. Eren immediately let go of Mikasa's legs, letting her drop to the ground. Luckily, she saw this coming so she landed directly on her feet.

They both cleared their throats, avoiding eye contact with each other, and focused on the door. They knew it was Armin and they knew he wouldn't stop until he found them.

"We're in here, Armin!" Eren called out.

The little blonde solider clasped open the door, with a big grin on his face, per usual.

"Hey you two, I was looking everywhere for you."

Mikasa stood at her usual grim faced response while Eren nodded soundly. "We were just in here. Talking. Brother and sister things. The usual."

Armin's brow crinkled. Brother and sister things? What does that mean?

And being the little intellect that he was, Armin observed the bigger picture. His eyes wandered over Mikasa and her flushed face, the array of her clothes, the heavy breathing. He looked at his best friend, noticing his trembling fingers, his light blush on his cheeks, his awkward stance.

What did I just walk into?

"Are you guys okay? You weren't fighting again were you?"

Eren coughed lightly, covering a giggle. "No, Armin. Just talking."

Armin's eyes widened at his friend's obvious lie.

"Bullcow, what is going on? I'm not leaving here until I'm sure you two aren't going to kill each other."

Mikasa, straight faced, walked over to their friend and put her arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry Armin. We were just play fighting. Now what was it you wanted?"

Armin blinked, totally forgetting the reason he was seeking them out in the first place. Mikasa had that effect on people. "Oh right, they squad needs help getting rid of some Titan bodies. They were wondering if you guys could lend an extra hand."

"Sure Armin, be there in a second." Mikasa flashed her award winning smile, something that didn't come out unless she wanted to convince you of something.

Armin nodded at Mikasa's response, never being able to actually argue with her. He slowly retraced his steps back out the lunch room, eyeing his two friends in the process.

"I'll see you guys out there…I guess?"

Mikasa nodded. "Just a couple minutes, alright?"

Armin squinted at them, but evidently nodded, backing out of the room and shutting the wooden door directly behind him.

"Just a couple minutes huh?" Eren smiled. "We better get going now, or I'm going to be in more trouble than I already am."

Mikasa turned to Eren, biting her bottom lip, she shook her head gently.

"No…what?" Eren asked.

Instead of a response, she walked up to him; gently put her hands behind his head. She smiled, flashing her brilliant white teeth at him before quickly covering his lips with hers.

Eren gasped through her lips, for he was definitely not expecting her lips too mold onto his. She meshed her strong fingers into his brunette hair, lacing them behind his head. Neither of them opened their mouths to allow the other better access. It all happened too fast for either one of them to grasp the situation, so they both stood there in a sort of pecking kiss.

Mikasa pulled back, aware of how awkward the situation would be if Eren didn't want the same from her. She pressed her own lips together as she moved her head away from Eren's. A deep brush forming on her cheek bones.

"Sorry."

"There you go again. Apologizing. Don't."

They stared at each other. The awkwardness now fading into something deeper and more sincere. Maybe the realization that whatever happened after this would drastically change their relationship, for better or for worse.

"Eren…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Yeah…"

Eren pushed Mikasa back onto the wall, pressing his lips to hers. They fit together in a perfect unison, moving together slowly like the clashing of their swords. This time, she opened her mouth, gently teasing the boy with her tongue. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to shiver and groan. She smiled into his mouth and kissed him again. The rhythm between them was a like soft melodic whisper, like a secret only shared between the two of them. She wrapped her legs around his torso yet again, lifting herself off of the floor and onto him. He obliged, not stopping to break the kiss for a second, by wrapping his hands around her thighs to hoist her up further. How it was seconds before Armin had walked in.

She kissed him all the more fiercely, now at a better angle to achieve this. She opened her mouth and dragged her front teeth along his bottom lip, gently chewing on the piece of skin. Eren almost dropped her out of the sheer pleasure that Mikasa was giving him. Who knew a simple kiss could taste so good?

Deepening the kiss, Mikasa ground her hips into his, causing a friction between them that could only be described as heavenly. Mikasa groaned into the mouth of her companion and thrust her hips forward again, causing Eren to lose his balance. He shot a hand out to place on the wall behind her, keeping a secure stance in case she decided to do that again.

Which she, of course, did.

Pleasure pounded throughout Eren's body as Mikasa thrust against him. His groin twitched at the sensation, making him moan out this time. She smiled, giving herself a boost of confidence for being able to make Eren lose control like this. She buried her face into his neck, kissing it lightly. Eren's other hand grabbed the back of Mikasa's head, grabbing a full range of black hair and pulling gently so she was now looking up at the wooden ceiling. She reached towards her neck, wanting to get rid of her precious scarf because of the heat that was building up in her body. She carefully dropped it towards the ground. Eren took this opportunity to trail his tongue skillfully down her neck, from top to bottom. Mmmm she tastes sweet. He thought. Like honey.

"Shit…do that again."

Eren laughed. "Yes ma'am." He licked gently at her neck, causing a multitude of sounds to escape Mikasa's lips.

"Fuck…that feels so good."

Eren gave a grin, having HIS confidence level now rising by being able to make her moan like that.

They resumed kissing, Eren gently setting her down on her feet. He had a plan to execute now and when he had his mind on something, nobody would be able to change it.

He moved his lips off of hers, kissing her cheek, her neck and then right on top of her left breast. Their eyes met, he was asking for permission. She nodded simply and he resumed his plan. He reached towards the shoulder pads of the brown jacket, sliding it aerobically off her body and tossing it towards one of the many tables. He then slid his hands underneath her stomach, feeling the hard strenuous muscles that belonged to only her. He lifted his hands up and with it, the white t-shirt she was wearing, tossing it directly on the ground. She was left standing there in her plain black bra, almost wanting to shield herself from his view, not knowing what he was thinking. Her arms slid up to cover her breasts, a blush creeping in on both of their faces. This was new for both of them. Eren never seeing a woman fully naked and Mikasa never being naked in front of anyone period.

"You're-Shit…you're beautiful." Eren muttered, looking awkwardly at the ground, avoiding the stare of his partner. He heard a quiet click and saw the bra fall towards his feet, landing swiftly on the ground like a leaf. She stood there, fully nude from the top up, willing him to look at her. His eyes slowly traveled up to her chest, where they finally landed on a perfect set of breasts, unlike anything he could have imagined. He reached out a hand, slowly but surely, wanting to touch her and make her feel as good as he possibly could. His hand cupped around her left breast, the whole thing filling his hand. He gently squeezed, hoping it wouldn't hurt her. She smiled shyly, so he mustered the courage to use both hands on each side. He squeezed gently, pinching her hard pink nipples.

"Eren, t-that feels unbelievable. K-Keep going." She knew he was as nervous as she was, so any reassurance to keep the pleasure going would help. Plus, it did feel unbelievable. He churned his fingertips towards her sensitive nipples, bringing down his mouth to suck along with it. His tongue lingered along her delicate bosoms.

"Agh! Eren. S-Shit." She reached up to the back of his head, pushing him closer to her chest. Willing him to suck a little hard. He put her nipple in between his teeth and gnawed very soothingly. She almost passed out from delight of having the boy she cared about most do this to her body.

He then took Mikasa to one of the wooden tables, laying her down carefully on her back. She shivered from Eren's touch as his mouth travelled lower, now underneath her breasts to her stomach. He left a path from the top to the bottom rim of her pants, full of kisses and secret licks. Making her squirm beneath him. His hands went down to her feet, removing the knee high brown boots that had been through so much battle. He kissed her knee and gently removed the shoes, foot by foot.

He flew back up to the top of her pants, giving her another kiss on her under tummy, where the pants were laced up tight. He fingered one of the belt holes, really thankful she wasn't wearing her 3D gear, or that would've been a pain to get rid of.

He used his teeth to undo the zipper to her pants, slowly and painfully, watching her the whole time. Her face was in ecstasy, having him so close to her, the hunger spreading in his eyes. He reached up to her hips, hooking his hands into her pants and pulling down, revealing her perfect black panties. It took all of his energy to know rip the pants off and maul the underwear off her body. He flung the pants down, over her heels and threw them to join the rest of Mikasa's clothes.

It was getting quite hot in here now and Eren's body temperature was rising. He went to go undo his jacket and remove some of his clothing when she put a hand on his.

"If you take off your clothes by yourself, I'll kill you."

Eren grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The half-naked Mikasa smiled in return, sitting up on the old table and running her hands over his shoulder blades, taking off his brown uniform jacket as well, throwing it on the floor where all her clothes gathered. She reached behind his neck and pulled him down towards her, to get easier access to his muscles. She licked and nipped all over his collar, getting a few pleasurable moans out of him.

"You better take my top of soon. I'm not going to be able to hold back." He muttered into her hair. She giggled and obliged, practically ripping the white t-shirt off of his body. She examined him, the clean cut muscles that were hidden so easily by clothing. He was somebody who would surprise you, although having worked as hard as he did to get where he was, it wasn't all that peculiar. She ran a hand down his hairless chest, leaving little kisses that made him want way more than he should. She kissed over his nipples, down his stomach and right on top of his pant zipper. She was about to unzip him when he put a hand on hers.

"Hey…hey, I'm not done you yet." Eren murmured, wanting to resume his mission to get Mikasa in the most pleasurable state possible. She deserved it.

"But you-"

"No buts. Lie back down."

She, grumpily, laid her back onto the table once more, looking up with earnest eyes at her adoptive brother. Eren gave her a cheeky little smile and resumed his position, just a little more naked than he was before.

He ran his tongue along the outskirts of her black panties, teething the layers with a teasing tone. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved back down to her inner thighs, kissing and sucking every part of her delicious body. He moved his face up to her hot core, neatly covered by a sheet of silk.

"Eren, what are you-OH." She cried out as Eren's face nipped at her clit through her underwear. She never felt anything like it before, her nerves all standing on end as he licked the sensitive area over and over again. It was taking all she had not to cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Eren, fuck…Eren…Oh-OH." His nose flicked up and brushed against her, while his tongue worked on the lower half. She reached up on the table, looking for anything to grab onto and release the glorious amount of pleasure. She squeezed the end of the table, every time he would lick her, she would clamp down harder. Her fingers were pale white from fulfillment. She didn't know how much better this could get.

He planted a kiss directly on her lower lips, figured that was enough teasing for now. He slid his fingers underneath her thighs, wrapping them around the black silk and pulling down, revealing her wet core. Eren gaped at how beautiful she looked, blushing underneath the pale light, fully naked and powerless. She gasped loudly as he resumed his previous position, without anything in the way of his lips to hers this time.

"Fuck…F-Fuck, E-Eren!" She called out as he licked her clit, hitting the same spot over again, giving her such distinct satisfaction. His face made its way to her slit, slowing probing through and entering his tongue into her. She almost lost it.

She grabbed his head of hair as his tongue entered her, in and out, over and over again. His finger came up to play with her clit as she lost control of her body. He rubbed her at a gentle pace to warm her up but his fingers began to move faster and faster as her body thrashed on the table.

"I-I'm going to…Eren…S-Shit…this f-feels so good." She screamed, trying to bite her tongue but failing to do so. She didn't care who heard at this point, it felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her lifetime.

She tastes amazing. Eren thought as he removed his tongue from her insides, licking up any wetness that had seeped through. He decided to fill her up with more than just his tongue, and entered a single finger into her. She lost control again as he thrust his finger into her, the walls of her vagina pulsating through as Eren rammed his finger into his companion.

"P-Put in another Eren. Fuck, please…put in another one." She moaned as she was being finger fucked. Her hands had made their way to her breasts as she squeezed her nipples every time he shoved a finger into her. Eren was surprised at her request, thinking it would hurt with too many in at once, but decided to agree and test it out, putting in another finger and stretching her out a bit more.

"FUCK!" She called out, being filled with Eren's touch. She was so wet; his hands were sliding easily in and out. He's went faster, bending his head down to lick her clit once more, begging her to cum. He slammed his two fingers into her, speeding up with each hit and having her scream out every time he hit those nerves. His tongue probing rapidly making her squeal. She lifted her knees up towards her face, giving him better access to do all those things she was loving, as well as putting her hand back on his hair, pressing his face harder and deeper into her.

"I-I….Eren I'm-I'm-"The words never left her mouth as she let out a big hearty moan, her body shuddering on top of the table as her walls closed around his fingers. Feeling her orgasm was one of the best experiences Eren could've had. He was in awe at the beautiful creature below him, satisfied in a way nobody else has been from him before. He was used to taking lives out of hate, not enjoying life out of love. He pumped in and out one more time with his fingers, making her body shake with ecstasy again before removing his fingers completely. Her right hand was curled up into his hair and the left hand was wound up in her own black mane. Her eyes were half closed, as if just waking up from a nap.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked innocently, as if he didn't just bring her to her first orgasm.

"O-Okay. Are y-you kidding? I'm…how did you…hnnnn." She tried responding, but her head fell back onto the table, eyes closed.

"I'm glad." He said with a cheeky smile. He stood straight up, walking towards their pile of clothes, ready to hand them back to her when she shot up, glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, still breathless.

His brow furred. "Giving you your clothes?"

"Like hell you are. Get over here."

Eren laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't think you have to do anything to me just because of that."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "As if. Do you know how long I've been wanting to touch you for?"

Eren raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

Mikasa clamped her mouth shut, refusing to say another word about thousand year crush on him. "Nothing, just come here."

"Not until you tell me what you meant."

"If you come over here…I'll tell you."

Eren rolled her eyes, knowing she was lying straight through her teeth. "Mikasa, you're a liar." He said with a laugh, strolling over to his naked soldier.

"I am many things Eren Jaeger, none of which consist of lying."

"Unless you just lied there about being a liar, hmmm."

She punched him lightly in the arm as he sat next to her on the table to which he responded with a fake injury. She laughed at him, giving him a quick kiss on the spot she punched. She trailed the kiss up his tiny bicep, up his shoulder and to his neck.

"Mikasa-"He said with a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh." She said, silencing him by kissing his lips. He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her deeper and softer, his groin straining through his pants. She sat him down on the table while she threw her legs over him in, straddling him. She could feel his rock hard member as her naked body sat on top of his clothed one.

"Fuck, Mikasa, you don't have to."

"Shut up."

She reached a hand down, trailing his skinny yet muscular stomach, toying with the trim of his pants. She grabbed down a little further so she had a handful off his erection through his pants. As soon as she touched it, he hissed through his teeth, sheer pleasure can come from such her tiny little hand.

"Ah shit. That feels good." He groaned and flung his head back as she grabbed it again, moving up and down in a slow, teasing motion. She fully sat down on his lap now, her folds rubbing against his covered penis. She kissed his lips as she motioned around with her hips, focusing solely on his cock and making him feel good.

Removing herself from the friction, not wanting to get off when she was trying to please him, she clambered off his lap, reaching around and pulling off his pants. He yelped at the sudden movement, not prepared to be have his pants completely come off.

"Eren…are you wearing underwear?"

Eren flushed. "I-I haven't done laundry in a while okay. I thought commando would be the best thing. It also gives a nice breeze when fighting."

"You are ridiculous." She muttered, pulling again on his pants, this time managing to get them directly off of him and thrown onto the other pile of clothes. Her eyes feasted on Eren, taking in his beautiful member. She didn't expect him to be as big as he was; Eren was a tiny kid after all. But my my my she was very surprised indeed.

"What…you look scared?" Eren said, concern rising in his voice.

"Not at all. You should be proud." She giggled, right before putting her right hand around the shaft.

"W-Woah, what are you doing, Mikasa. Seriously, you don't have to do-"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Why are you so self-conscious all of the sudden? You just made me orgasm to the point of blindness, why is it so different now?"

Eren huffed. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Mikasa gaped. "I'm sorry, what do you think I'm going to do, poke myself in the eye? Please shut up and let me do this, okay? I want to."

He sighed but agreed, knowing he was definitely in for a ride. She grasped his shaft once again, giving a few pumps to start him up again.

"S-Shit." He whispered, eyes beginning to roll back in his head. A low growl hit the back of his throat as she picked up her rhythm. She stopped suddenly, needing something to lubricate her hand. She raised her right hand to her mouth and gently spit, getting enough wetness to continue her work. She ran her hand up and down his cock, wishing nothing more than to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. She examined his penis as she worked it, wanting nothing more than to taste the dripping pre-cum.

So that's exactly what she did.

"Mikasa, don't-"

Too late.

She enveloped the shaft into her mouth, licking up and down with her tongue, tracing it lightly. It hit the back of her throat and she gagged, but nothing she couldn't handle. It actually was kind of enthralling. She bobbed her head up and down; making sure no part of him was left untouched by her mouth. She reached up using both her hands to cup Eren's balls, massaging them gently.

"Fuck, Mikasa. I'm not going to be able to l-last if you keep doing that."

Mikasa smiled, with a mouth full of Eren and gave a long lick from the bottom to the tip, slowly and agonizing for him. She took him back into her mouth, moaning gently. Eren's head flew back at the contact with the back of her throat, the humming noise vibrated through his body and he knew he was about to explode. The mere image of her black hair bobbing up and down on him was almost too much for him to handle and he didn't want to explode all of her.

"S-Stop-"

She removed her mouth, letting go of his cock with a soft pop out of her mouth. She smiled and got up from her knees, pushing Eren onto his back on the long table. His eyes followed her beautiful figure as she straddled his naked body. Eren's eyes glossed over as he realized what she was about to do and quickly took charge of the situation. He grabbed her by her waist and in one swift motion, spun her around so she was underneath him. His cock dripping wet with anticipation.

He leaned his head down towards hers, his forehead resting on hers, their lips almost touching. "It's going to hurt."

"I know."

"Do you still want to?"

"Absolutely."

Eren chuckled and grabbed his shaft, guiding himself to her tiny entrance. It was tight with just two fingers, so he was nervous about it. Not wanting to hurt her. But Mikasa was a big girl; she's been through a lot and felt more pain than any person he'd ever known. Besides, she could kick my ass if she's in too much pain. There was so much going on in the world. In both teens lives. Everything with the Titans was sure to drive a sane human mad. Both of them needed this. To have the release in the midst of war. To know how much the other meant to this world, to each other, to the human race. This was a moment where they could forget their responsibilities. All the fighting and hate. And just be.

He gently rubbed the tip of his penis on her slit, causing a gently moan to escape her dry lips. The familiar warmth escaped between her legs and she was ready. He gently pressed into her, three quarters of the way into her. She hissed in a deep breath as he pushed into her further. The pain was nothing, bearable. He could feel himself stretching her inside, but shit, she felt amazing. The warmth was milking his cock. He groaned as he pressed an inch more of himself in side of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Mhm, I'll be okay. Just give me a second to adjust." Eren nodded, not wanting to push her any further, no matter how good she felt.

"Okay, move." He nodded and thrust into her, pushing his entire member in. She cried out, in both pain and pleasure, wanting him to move but needing time to get used to him filling her. It was a new sensation.

"Shit, you feel so good." He groaned, leaning his head down to her neck, giving her a quick kiss. "Just tell me when it's okay.

"Whew, I'm okay. I swear. It's fine now. Okay. Move."

Eren, like an excited ten year old, smiled brightly. He thrust into Mikasa quickly into her, pulling back out and slamming into her again.

"Holy. Shit. That. Feels. So. Good." She moaned, every time he thrust back into her. She grabbed onto his back, her nails scraping down his back as he pounded into her, filling her whole body with a heated sensation. He hit her sweet spot, causing her to shake underneath him. His dick wet with Mikasa's juices, getting easier each time he thrust into her. Mikasa used her right hand to flick her clit while Eren rammed into her. The double sensation caused Mikasa to scream out in pleasure, thrusting her hips towards Eren's. The friction of him moving in and out of here was causing her to lose her cool and she was sure everybody in the town could hear her moaning.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Eren, I'm going to cum, stop, stop, I can't hold-"

"So don't."

But she couldn't finish without him. So she took charge of this situation, kissing him deeply and turning the position around on him. She flipped him onto his back, the original position she had wanted, and straddled him again. This time, he entered her, letting her sit all the way down on him, engulfing him. It took her a moment to prepare this new position, but she definitely like this better. She had the control now.

She moved her hips, beginning to ride him now.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, fuck."

Eren groaned, putting his hands on her hips, helping her ride him. The look on her face could've made him cum right there, the thrill in her face, the way her eyes rolled back in her head every time she bounced on him.

Her clit rubbed against his skin, causing her to grip onto Eren's arms. He ran his hand over her hips, causing her to shiver under his touch. Eren could feel himself coming close, he wasn't going to last very long.

"Mikasa, I'm going to cum. If you keep doing that, I'm going to-"

"Me too." Breathless voices mixed in with the air. The sound of Eren slapping against her as he entered her again and again, both partners coming close to the end.

"Right there, right there, right there, oh my god, YES." Mikasa screamed as she came for the second time tonight, her inner walls milking the sweet juices out of Eren as he groaned, spilling his seed into her. He thrust upwards, making sure they were still connected as he poured himself into her. Mikasa's whole body shuddered and she reached for Eren to help steady her body. Breathless, Eren grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, her head leaning down on his chest. Sweat dripped from both bodies forming around the sound of two very exhausted fighters.

"Wow." Mikasa muttered against Eren's chest.

"Yeah." Neither wanted to move, so he stayed inside of her as they lay naked on top of each other.

"I guess this might have been getting carried away, huh?"

Eren laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest, making music to Mikasa's ears. She smiled up at him, kissing his chin as he chuckled. "Yeah, but it sure as hell felt great, didn't it?"

She nodded and he ran a hand through her raven hair, caressing her head as he continuously swept the hair off her ears. "Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know."

Silence entered the already quiet room. She didn't know what she was really expecting. Eren's goals were too big. Bigger than her or love or sex. His goals were to save human kind. He didn't have time for this kind of nonsense. And she knew that, she really did. But in that moment, she felt like everything was normal. Like she was a teenage girl, not a ranked fighter. Like she just lost her virginity to the love of her life, not a meaningless pity sex. Like she finally had the guy, not just protecting the guy. But she knew he couldn't answer. She knew there was bigger things on his mind. This that didn't just involve her. And that was okay.

It was a silly fantasy after all.

Without waiting for any sort of rejection or response, she released herself from Eren's grip, rolling over so she could sit up properly. She sat at the edge of the uncomfortable table, naked and vulnerable. She ran a hand through her hair, gathering the sweaty mane of hair off of her face. She jumped down from the table, using an old napkin from lunch to clean herself up. She cleared her throat and walked over to .her pile of clothing, putting everything back on so she could get out of there as quick as possible.

It didn't matter if this was a onetime thing. At least it happened right?

She shimmied into her white t-shirt and back into her pants, making sure she was presentable enough to make her way outside like the respectable woman she was. She grabbed her scarf, wrapped it securely around her neck and turned back around to Eren.

"One more thing," she said quietly. "Just don't forget me anymore, alright?" We wouldn't want a repeat of what just happened. She looked at him one more time, smiled gently, and returned to her usual cold stoned face. No one would know what happened. No one would know how she felt. Except him.

And as the woman who was worth more than one hundred soldiers walked quickly away from him, Eren lay there, naked and alone, wondering why he couldn't keep the only good thing he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting it here after it being on FF and Tumblr. So I'm sorry if you've already read it. I hope people who haven't enjoy it! This was my first SNK fic I've actually wrote and yeah. Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
